User talk:Krayfish
We have active users! b/w me, comboninja, krayfish, and 144-Patient Appelant, we have 4 active members, that's totally enough to start an rpg, tell me if you're interested Interesting, though I am quite busy this week. I'll participate though. Krayfish 01:04, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Here's my thoughts so far the game is huge, and may take a very long time to play... what if we could, in addition to the main game, create a set of skirmish matches, either as small as conquering a single city, or as big as the whole galaxy... The way it would work on the galactic scale is we set up a few key systems where we have battles, and it becomes a sort of tug of war, going back and fourth between systems. Take for example GHD vs Grox. I'd pick Jestico (Tipporon), Athus (Burulus), Salva (Spaca), Arckas (Kelebus), and Dorolumin (Carisia) as my 5 systems. Grox will pick 5 systems near there. We'd be limited to those systems/planets, and play until one party takes or destroys all 10 planets. On a galactic scale, GHD vs. Tyranis. I'd pick Nierdro (Lithoe), Jestico (Tipporon), Arckas (Kelebus), Abyson (Magrus), and Stera (Anthaehor) as my 5 (play with more/less). Tyranis would pick Gavindrion (Retth), Jesius (Brakis), Kyliner (Brina), Chlaedes (Perlia), Galdoras (Amedierin) as his sides 5. If we were doing Dhragolon vs GHD on a single planet. We'd each take a set number of cities with a set number of structures in different parts of the planet, and use those as bases. If a single system, we'd each take 1 or 2 planets (depending on the system). -Panthean Very interesting. I like the idea. I just have to go to my game to figure out my key systems. So far, I got Ucharpli (Muelia) and Raycaon (Cledrosia), but that would be for a galactic scale. Also, by the way, as you can see, I've not been online as often so I have had not had the time to update my empire. But I will get to it soon. Also, we should invite some more people to add some new twists to everything. Krayfish 19:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. I have read about your empire and am very impressed with the detail. I too have a somewhat detailed empire and was wondering if we could start some RP interactions between them. My idea is that a fighter wing mistakes one of your craft for a pirate and tries to attack it. (Doesnt kill it though) Also, check out Eteno Military and Eteno (Species) SupcomMonroe 04:25, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't mind if you went ahead and did that, but I'm pretty busy this month so I may not be able to respond as often. Krayfish 04:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I'll start a page right now and get cracking on the first part of it. We can alternate editing the article. So I start it with my ships chasing the scout, and then you add the same part but in the perspective of your empire.SupcomMonroe 05:00, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Just some information about the Harmony. Being the Destroyer that it is, there is a large crew and a lot of them are all around the ship doing duties and running errands. There is also a small bar, a few commons rooms, a luxury suite for diplomats, a miniature bowling alley installed by the Captain, and many other things similar to that. The King's ship will also be repaired by nanobots on the hull. (SPECIAL Nanobots. Self aware ones)SupcomMonroe 22:49, August 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Malisk II Template Great idea! I can make some Harmony modules and put them in a sporecast or make a template adventure with both the Harmony and Malisk II. Your choice. I'll get cracking on the Harmony this instant! I just noticed your message on the article's discussion page and I think that it would be best if we keep it in one article. SupcomMonroe 02:56, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, that's fine I guess. Krayfish 03:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I have no clue why it isnt showing up for me, but I have posted two adventures. Harmony Base Template tags krayfish the meeting eteno and Malisk II tags Eteno krayfish the meeting supcommonroeSupcomMonroe 03:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll see what I can do. Krayfish 04:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright! I guess the first one is finished! I'll make small grammar, punctuation, etc edits on it for now. I'll also add pictures. For the next one, how about you start it off. At some point, can Vole go to Ucharpli as well? :D SupcomMonroe 20:27, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'll go ahead and do that. Krayfish 21:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I just noticed something! Jonathan Keplat in The Meeting is based on Sun Tzu, the legendary Chinese general. The Dhragolon, as you stated, are also based on the Chinese empire of ancient times! I'm not a pessimist. There's no point to it anyway. 23:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Quite a coincidence! Krayfish 00:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Wow I normally don't post compliments here, but I am just amazed by the quality of your writing. It is really a pleasure to work with you on these writig projects.I'm not a pessimist. There's no point to it anyway. 22:43, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much. Krayfish 00:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Next Story Ideas (This is SupcomMonroe. I can't login because my internet is being *Insert colorful language here*) Hey, Kray. I have two ideas for the next story, if you want to continue the Dhragolon/Eteno writing. My first idea is that a Dhragolon and an Eteno crash land on Earth, mid cold war, and find themselves in the middle of everything. My second one is that a Dhragolon and an Eteno find themselves holding out for a week inside a bombarded city held by Kklxin. They have to hold out for a week, as it would take that long for the nearest Eteno Ocean Fortress to arrive in port. Whatever you want to do! I can elaborate on these ideas further if you want. I just enjoy these writings in general.I'm not a pessimist. There's no point to it anyway. 05:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Great ideas.Krayfish 19:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Neat! Which one do you prefer? Or do you want to do something else? I'm fine no matter what.I'm not a pessimist. There's no point to it anyway. 02:33, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Both are good, though I like the second one a little better. Krayfish 19:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok Second one it is. I'm not a pessimist. There's no point to it anyway. 21:38, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I have a great idea for the beginning of the enxt story, so I'm going to start it before I forget the idea. I'm not going to work on it beyond that until The Reunion is finished. By the way, what is the usual timetable for story updates? Just so I can plan ahead please.I'm not a pessimist. There's no point to it anyway. 05:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Actually, if you feel up to it, you can update both at the same time if you want. I can keep up if you want. Of course, if you can't/don't want to I completely understand. (Honestly, I just want to convince you to do an entire series with me :D)I'm not a pessimist. There's no point to it anyway. 05:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I Understand I completely understand. I've been up to my neck in work from my advanced classes recently. I can relate. Don't worry about it!I'm not a pessimist. There's no point to it anyway. 02:01, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I made a page about the battle between the Dhragolon/Eteno alliance and the Grox at the galactic core in The Meeting. I put in some blanks and a part about not knowing what the Dhragolon did after the war. If you get some time, could you please add to it? Thanks. I'm not a pessimist. There's no point to it anyway. 03:29, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I'll work on it. Krayfish 21:51, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again. If you check the Eteno Link Page, I added another link to the military ads. I made a youtube video that is linked to from that page. Check it out if you get the chance. I understand you are pretty busy. Sorry to annoy you yet again. Is Reynanism's name based off of Jainism? I'm not a pessimist. There's no point to it anyway. 00:00, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Renyanism is a branch of Jamzezism which came about shortly after Dralla discovered an annihilated civilization. Think of it how Christianism is a branch of Judaism. Strict Renyanist believe that eventually, only two races will be left in the galaxy: the Dhragolon and a "Chosen Race". All others will go extinct. Loose Renyanists believe that there is more than one Chosen race. Alagor is a strict Renyanist, while Karrel is a loose one. Krayfish 15:51, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Cool. So Jainism is to Buddhism as Renyanism is to Jamzezism New Account For reasons unkown, Wikia has blocked by account. This is my new one, ok? SupcommMonroee 01:41, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks for letting me know. Krayfish 01:30, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Updates I was just wondering. When do you plan to update The Siege again? SupcommMonroee 02:57, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I apologize for annoying you yet again, but I have two things to say (type). First, I really admire the work you put into the Dhragolon and I am personally a bit jealous and disappointed I haven't been able to put as much 'meat' into my culture. You really did a great job and I read about the Dhragolon a lot to help with all manner of writings. Second, I do not know if you thought about this, but who is the Dhragolon's great uniter, their Hammurabi, their Han Dynasty, their Reagan. Who was the one that really put them on track to becoming a great empire. (Like Jonathan Keplat). SupcommMonroee 04:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. By the way, by the end of next Saturday I should have a lot more time and I will be less busy. As for the Dhragolon's Hammurabi, I'm not entirely sure myself. I would have to go with Altus Malick as he is the first king of the Dhragolon who rose to power around the time the Dhragolon learned how to read and write. I haven't really written much about the ancient past of the Dhragolon as I have been focusing a lot on Karrel's era. I should probably elaborate more on it. As for The Siege, I might update it either today or in a few days as I'm running dry on inspiration. 18:36, October 31, 2010 (UTC)]] RE: One Quick Thing Thank for fixing that. I didn't notice it until you pointed it out and I checked the older version. Second, I wasn't planning on including Dhragolon. I took into account that the humans are currently dead on this wiki, so I set the story about fifty years before The Meeting. Of course, that depends on when the Dhragolon discovered Earth. So it'd be nice if you could set me straight on that. I have two more things to say I forgot to mention. First: Would the Eteno still have relations with the Dhragolon during their civil war? Second: Is the Legend of Nolara a big reference to Noah's Ark? SupcommMonroee 21:48, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Legend of Nolara is a reference to Noah's Ark. I came up with the idea to explain how the Dhragolon became so isolated from each other during the start of the Civilization Stage. For the civil war, if you are talking about the Yallvus-Lacad Conflict, that happened years ago, long before the Dhragolon even got into space. At the time, you couldn't really call it a civil war since they were different nations. The Dhragolon Civil War that occurs while Karrel's daughter is ruling actually hasn't happened yet. It is currently a prophecy. I actually haven't decided if it really is going to happen. As for the timeline of humans, I haven't set in stone when the Dhragolon discovered Earth, but they found it after contacting Steve which took place approximately forty years before the events of The Meeting. (Karrel was age 64 at the time.) There is no specific date as to when humans were destroyed, but most likely, it is far back, before Karrel was born. Steve needs that time to get from Earth to the Galactic Core. So probably for consistency, you could set Uninvited Guests even further back. Krayfish 13:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I'll set Uninvited Guests back another fifty years. (God, I hate this new skin!) P.S. I was referring to the civil war prophecized to happen under Karrel's daughter's reign. SupcommMonroee 22:00, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I just Noticed Something! Ep.2 I noticed two things recently. 1: Your username is KRAYfish. (No god complex there) Actually, this one is a question. 2: What is Karrel's accent? (i.e. Irish, Russian, Japansese) I probably had more questions, maybe even ten. But I forgot. That happens when I have a snack. Sorry to trouble you. SupcommMonroee 05:35, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I derived the name Kray from my username since, well, I created the Dhragolon after all. As for Karrel's accent, he doesn't really have one. Generally, all native Yallvusians don't have a noticable accent, though Dhragolon from other provinces do. Later, I'll make a list of the accents the Dhragolon from each province have. Krayfish 20:14, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I remembered my question which was the reason I posted this. When are you going to update this page? I do not care when. But I would enjoy the page being "Complete". All there is to fill in are a few fields and what the Dhragolon did after the battle. Regards, SupcommMonroee 02:20, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I'll probably update it sometime this week. I just have a lot of things to do.Krayfish 02:34, November 17, 2010 (UTC) The Siege I really don't want to leave this message, but I feel I have to at least note something. I don't mean to be critical when I say what I am going to say, I only mean to maintain the clearness of our story. In The Siege, I have noticed a growing trend. The events in your chapter didn't seem to coencide with the ones in both of ours prior. I have put together a small list of inaccuracies or strange things. I do't know if these were on purpose or not. 1: Jon told Alagor to stay outside. 2: Jon was about to enter a nine-foot power suit with an energy rifle. 3: Where did the refugees come from? 4: What hapenned to the police car? I hope this list doesn't anger you, I am doing this for the clearness of the story, as I stated earlier. I am in no way accusing you of anything, Kray. SupcommMonroee 19:56, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I like it when people notice these things. Don't feel hesitant to point them out. I'll try and fix up those plot holes when I get the chance.Krayfish 23:16, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, alright then. Cool. SupcommMonroee 01:44, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Why I dislike the term 'canon' So, I saw that you wrote this page: http://sporefanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Reoccuring_elements_in_other_storylines and I want to discuss a few things. The first thing is the use of the term canon. I have been to countless fanfiction sites where users wrap themselves up in a completely fictional world of their own creation, and call what they do 'canon' and everything else 'non-canon'. This, quite bluntly, is bullcrap. No-one has the right or authority to determine one thing as canon and another as not, at least not when it comes to fanfiction, because, to be honest, none of it is canon. This leads to people becoming harsh and often aggressive about whether or not people use and stick to what they've written down. This site, as far as I believe it is, is a site for many different fanfictions/stories/etc. stemming from the game of Spore. This means that each individual story, or group of stories that make direct reference to one another, is it's own universe, not necessarily non-canon; because, as said before, none of it is canon. In other words, each story has its own canon. The second thing is that while things like Earth, and the Grox are canon to the game of Spore, they may not be present at all in Spore fanfiction, where people may want to exclude these things in order to tell their own stories. The last thing is a bit of concern. As I stated before, people get collectively aggressive and exclude anything that doesn't fit their storyline. When that happens, new people stop coming. I don't think that is a good idea. In fact, I think there might even be rules/guidelines put into place that frown on building a collective 'canon' that excludes others. The term canon gives stories a level of officialness that I don't believe they deserve, and discourages people from writing their own ideas, stories, or anything that can't be considered 'canon'. Panthean 23:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for pointing that out. Most definetely, I agree. I simply chose the word "canon" becaue I couldn't think of a better term at the time. I just wanted to have a way to distinguish between separate, fictionalized storylines that may conflict with one another. For now, I'll go ahead and change some of the wordings so that it doesn't imply such officialness.Krayfish 23:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Your Story I read your three chapters of Karrel the Grox Slayer, and I noticed on your user page that it was on proofread hiatus. I would be more than happy to proofread it for you, because I want to know what becomes of Karrel. If you don't want me to proofread it, I understand. SupcommMonroee 19:07, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure, by all means you can read it. I wrote the story originally in a notebook and it's very long. So not only do I have to proofread it, I have to type it up, too. I actually have chapters 4 and 5 already typed up so I will go ahead an upload those, and I will release the other chapters later.Krayfish 20:31, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, the reason why I haven't typed up Chapter 6 yet was that I was going to modify it slightly and add a chapter after it detailing the 20 mile agility course. In the hand written manuscript, it only briefly mentions it and I feel it should play a bigger role so that I can make references to it later in the story.Krayfish 20:48, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Senate Hall Hey, Kray, do you think that you might be interested in making a senator in the Senate Hall and being active in it? SupcommMonroee 03:11, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I've never actually participated in it, but sure why not? Krayfish 22:06, December 9, 2010 (UTC) After reading through the previous dialogue in the Senate Hall, I'll probably set the time period to after the events of The Reunion when the Grox have rebuilded their empire somewhat. Krayfish 22:37, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Super Omni Drive I was reading the article on Yanyarigan, and I saw that the Super Omni Drive is being studied in the present. But in The Reunion, General De Gaulle was towing it away to be smelted and then brought it to Malisk 2. Was the drive sucked up in the black hole that swallowed Uszaroth, or did the drive simply make the hole and get dragged off again as Dhragolon property after peace broke out? SupcommMonroee 04:09, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I would probably say that it was destroyed by the black hole it created. Krayfish 19:57, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Plot Holes Sorry to bother, but I found some more plot holes. 1. The police car was out of gas. (Maybe they refilled it?) 2. A Valkyire suit is nine feet tall. And Eteno civil vehicles are slightly smaller because they themselves are smaller. SupcommMonroee 22:51, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I fixed them.Krayfish 23:15, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Wiki RPG I recently posted a new idea for an RP game in the new fanfic game ideas forum. Just thought I'd let you know if you didn't notice. SupcommMonroee 03:11, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Krayfish 04:23, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Timeline 1. I did somenightmarish calculations, and I found that if Karrel was born around the same time the Eteno reached space (4-5 ATGW), that means that Karrel would have to be at least 821 years old. Wait... no... 958!!! God, I'm confused... (I don't exactly keep a good record of the Eteno's timeline) SupcommMonroee 19:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute... I read the timeline wrong... So, if... uhh. *!@% !@$% *$(#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We should probably mark the timeline with dates... SupcommMonroee 19:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that. I haven't gotten around to putting in all the dates, but across my various articles, there are a few dates written down. Here are just a few facts: *Karrel was born in 1985. (I figured out this date from the comments you wrote about Uninvited Guests.) In the Dhragolon Calendar, that date was 7,548 Py0. *Karrel was 102 during The Meeting. *Karrel was 152 during The Reunion. Hope that helps a little. Krayfish 20:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) lol, that's why I never used exact dates in my empire's stories. Panthean 12:01, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Aldaris Incident I added a table to the Aldaris Incident article, and there are a few fields with information about the Dhragolon that I need you to fill out. Could you do that please? Thanks. P.S.: The Eteno didn't use their whole military, hence the use of a miniscule 130,000,000 men. SupcommMonroee 20:14, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll update that whenever I can.Krayfish 01:33, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! (Or Hannukah if you're Jewish). I was watching Robot Chicken the other day, and I was thinking about a war between Star Wars' Galactic Empire and the Eteno. Then I thought about the Dhragolon joining in. Would you put your money on the coalition winning, or the Empire? I would put my bucks on the coalition. Big bad battlestation? We have a hundred hyperdreadnoughts. SupcommMonroee 21:08, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you, too. I'm not really sure who would win if the two forces were to fight, but the Dhragolon would definetely make every effort to kill them since they used the Death Star to destroy a planet. The Dragon Cruiser itself could probably take out a good amount of fleets as well.Krayfish 15:54, December 29, 2010 (UTC) I guess so. Both the Eteno and Dhragolon working together could probably muster a force equal to or superior to the Galactic Empire. At least if we lost any planets, the populations would rebel our ''way. With the Empire sinning against the Dhragolon's religion, and the Eteno just outright refusing to be in any way oppressed, they'd have quite a hard time holding on to anything. SupcommMonroee 22:29, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Project If you could, could you make a character for the project we're starting? SupcommMonroee 22:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I should have one soon. Krayfish 02:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Dragonrock is Hard to Break Yes, this is very true. But to stay with the original plotline, I was thinking that a big Kklxin metal ball thing could still be on the loose. Since reinforcements would arrive in the form of the MOB ''Messiah '', I thought that the guns on the MOB could be the only thing capable of stopping it. To give you an idea of an Iron Island MOB's firepower, recall anything and everything you know about the Yamato. Huge battleship, with huge guns. Big guns. Now imagine a ''gun the size of the Yamato. Voila. SupcommMonroee 01:50, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Even with all that power, it's still rather difficult to destroy one of those spheres since it's directly surrounded by the planet's core. The only way to reach it is to use the tunnels the Kklxin dug to get to the surface so unless an Iron Island can fit through those tunnels, there's really no efficient way to destroy it. I never really elaborated on how the Dhragolon managed to destroy it, but they probably would have targetted any openings on the spheres and destroyed them from the inside out using swarms of smaller ships. Either that or they would widen the tunnels.Krayfish 03:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Several Questions and Observations of Moderate Importance 1. Your total edit count is now 666. Lol. 2. Who are the short green people from your story The Dragon Man and the Time? 3. How ''would ''a Dhragolon answer the question of "Where does a snake's tail begin?" SupcommMonroee 05:35, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I meant to say "yellow" people. It was supposed to be a reference to the Eteno. (I'm actually colorblind, and I didn't realize they were yellow until I looked at them more closely lol.) I'll go correct that right now. As for how would a Dhragolon answer that question, I wouldn't really know so much, but most likely where the skull meets the spine. (At least for the snakes on Ucharpli they do.)Krayfish 03:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, didn't know about your colorblidness. I thought an answer would be like a snake is a tail. Oh well. SupcommMonroee 03:38, January 14, 2011 (UTC) No need to worry about though. It doesn't interfere with me severely.Krayfish 19:42, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Copyrighting Since you've done it, do you think that I should copyright my Eteno? SupcommMonroee 03:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, looking at all the effort you have put into them, you might as well.Krayfish 22:53, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've been trying for a while now to find out how to copyright, and I couldn't find anything. How? SupcommMonroee 23:19, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, technically, my stuff isn't officially copyrighted. To really copyright something, you have to actually register with the government (at least that's how it works in the US.) I only put that notice up there so that people wouldn't be inclined to steal my ideas although it doesn't seem to be a problem around here.Krayfish 23:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I like it. It sure beats trying to get your head around US copyright laws. Why does it have to be so confusing?? I was searching around on the CC-BY copyright pages. Thanks. SupcommMonroee 00:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) After The Siege If you feel like continuing the series, I have in mind a plot idea for the next story. It would be about finding and invading the Kklxin homeworld. I imagine a bit more naval-oriented story, and I was wondering if I could include a section or so on an Eteno seaship. Does this sound good to you? SupcommMonroee 04:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea. However, just to point out: the Kklxin don't really have a homeworld since their original one was destroyed. Maybe the invasion could take place on the ark they used to come to the Milky Way? (which could probably be considered a planet itself since its about as big as a moon. I'll write some details on it later.) Also, before the invasion, we should have several events leading up to it such as the tracking down of the Genodraco spheres just to make it more climactic and epic.Krayfish 14:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Moar Questions Hey, Kray. I had a few quetsions. 1. When do you think we should finish The Siege? 2. What kind of support weapons and vehicles does the KWD use? I know that they are melee-focused, but it is foolhardy and suicidal to charge fortified positions with only swords lacking any artillery or close-air support, let alone guns. While I think the KWD are pretty BA, I wonder what equipment they use. Would their vehicles and misc. weapons (like mortars) be bought from the Eteno or that warlord empire they're friends with, or is it manufactured by them, or is the equipment leased on a per-battle basis, or do they not have any at all? 3. Oh, and how do you properly pronounce Karrel? I always thought it was like Carole, but the first time I read it I thought it was like Rustiagon Carl. Hehe, Rustiagon Carl. Sorry for my bad spelling/grammar/punctuation, I haven't had any sugar today. SupcommMonroee 23:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) 1. I pretty much thought it was finished after all, but I wouldn't mind if you added a section detailing the medal ceremony. 2. Hmmmm...I guess they could have bought some ground vehicles from the Imps since the Dhragolon haven't really manufactered any such vehicles. (They only discovered laser weaponry when they found that cache of Omni technology.) They probably use tanks which float above the ground, but they are mostly short ranged. I'll write a detailed article on them when I have the time. 3. There are several ways to pronounce it actually. The real Dhragolon pronunciation is a bit complicated though as it would Kah-rr-ehyl where the 'rr' is a rolling on the tongue and the 'ehyl' is one syllable. However, it's much easier just to go with either "Carol" or "Karl". Krayfish 02:38, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the answers. However, I still wonder how the Churszath would assault a bunker. Ok, how would the KWD deal with this kind of situation? There is a fortified Kklxin fort resting on a cliff overlooking a beach. The fort prevents troop movements in the mainland. Therefore, an amphibious landing must be made. How would the Churszath handle hitting the beach and then scaling the cliff? The KWD is really interesting, so this stuff is fun to know about. (It also will help me when I get around to writing a story that takes place after The Reunion.) SupcommMonroee 23:32, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Since the KWD aren't really users of marine vehicles, they would actually go for an air landing. The Dragon Transports which carry the Churszath would fly low to almost to the surface of the water to avoid detection. They would then deploy some Scouts (the lightest armored ones) onto the beach which would scale the cliff. (Dhragolon have incredible agility so they don't really need climbing equipment.) The Scouts would then sabotage any defensive structures that would prevent any invasion on the mainland. Once sabotaged, the KWD will move some troops over to the mainland to attack the fort while the rest that are on the beach will climb up the cliff and attack from behind, thus completely surrounding it. (The Churszath on the beach won't be able to scale the cliff as fast as a lighter armored Scout, but still move at surprising speed.) Krayfish 00:24, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Thanks SupcommMonroee 00:43, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Future I know it is way too early to even begin planning any future stories (if you continue to want to write), but I had some plot ideas in mind that I think were pretty good: 1. A rogue Eteno general named Brezhnev Gruschenko 2. Artificial wormhole travel 3. Organic Grox. SupcommMonroee 06:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Those look pretty cool. I actually did make adventures about the Organic Grox. There's six in total so I'll put them up on the wiki. But I do agree we should finish Attack of Asylum first.Krayfish 02:15, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'll check those out. And of course. SupcommMonroee 07:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Random Things Hey, Kray. I have a few miscellanous things to say. The first is that I've enjoyed writing in tandem with you. I like your plots. The second begins with a question. Have you been to the cinemas lately? I have because of the Green Hornet. Anyways, there's this new movie being advertised called Battle Los Angeles and its about aliens attacking LA. I think it's based on the WWII Battle of LA. I was at the theaters with my friend who likes to read our stuff and sometimes gives me plot ideas, and when the aliens in the trailer began their invasion of Earth, I leaned over and said: "Those are just Kklxin running from the Dhragolon and Eteno." The Third is that there should be a movie series about our stories. Thank you for listening (or reading). SupcommMonroee 04:10, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Glad you enjoy them! Kklxin running from the Dhragolon and Eteno hmmmm. Plot idea? As for the third thing, I actually did consider making an animation based on our stories, but haven't really found the time to do so. Perhaps The Meeting would be a good start.Krayfish 12:52, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Have you found any programs, however? I myself have unspeakable amounts of time on my hands. SupcommMonroee 23:16, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, there's the game creation software Multimedia Fusion 2. Although its better to be used to create games, you can make animations with it, too. I've also messed with flash a little bit, but since I'm more of the game creation type of guy, I prefer Multimedia Fusion 2. It's really up to you what you want to use. (Maybe this weekend, I'll make a test animation of sorts.) Krayfish 23:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I found a better software. It's called Pivot. I've only found it recently and I haven't made anything totally impressive yet. (And on top of that, I've barely had time to do anything this weekend.) But from what I have made so far, it certainly looks promising.Krayfish 06:16, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Dhragolon Government Let me start by saying you have me hooked. I'll be honest. When I first read about the Dhragolon and my name was Unregistered User, I thought it was long and boring. Now, I always take the time to read your stuff and I find myself fascianted each time. The Dhragolon are a delightfully multifaceted people, and you cease never cease (good thing I caught that) to interest me. However, I must say you left a few gaps about their government. If you have some time, would you please write a little more about their government? It sounds like the Dhragolon have a planned economy. Is this true? Is it national socialism? Or is it a theocratic-capitalist federal monarchy? Do the castes have any further purpose than to denote someone's work? How does local governing work? Is there government on the scale all the way down to civic level, like the US? Or is the kingdom governed by a more centralised system? Thank you for reading yet another one of my rants. SupcommMonroee 05:04, February 11, 2011 (UTC)